Un ange déchu
by Poucycatt
Summary: Chapitre unique sur Quatre et... (Il faut lire pour le savoir!)


Source : GW Genre : Yaoi, ooc de Quatre et de Heero aussi et peut-être bien de Wufei !^^ Couple : On verra bien après.^^ Disclaimer : B'enh les G-boys ils sont pas à moi mais à leur(s) créateur(s) ! Chanceux va !  
  
Ptite note : **** est égal à un bond dans le temps. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et toutes !  
  
  
  
Un ange déchu.  
  
  
  
Cela faisait un mois qu'il y avait eu l'accident sur L4 où le père de Quatre avait trouvé la mort. Et à présent nos cinq G-boys vivaient ensemble dans la même maison pour des raisons de facilité au niveau des missions, et ainsi en s'alliant ils devenaient plus forts !Enfin, c'est ce que disaient les mads. Mais la cohabitation n'était pas toujours aisée :Duo énervait sans cesse Heero et Wufei ;Trowa, lui il restait ,comme à son habitude, silencieux et impassible ; et Quatre devenait de plus en plus irritable .  
  
****  
  
La bataille faisait rage les MS tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups des gundams. Pourtant, leur nombre ne semblait pas diminuer, c'était à croire qu'ils apparaissaient comme par magie ! -Mais c'est pas possible, c'est une véritable invasion ! Pire que des fourmis !!! Résonna la voix du pilote02 dans les cockpits. -Oui, on se tire de là avant que cela tourne mal ! Ordonna Heero Tous commencèrent à replier sauf Quatre qui continuait à se battre avec une rage et un acharnement phénoménal ! -Quachan, on se tire ! T'as pas entendu le big boss ? Mais Duo n'obtient pas de réponse. -Quatre on bat en retraite ! C'est un ordre ! L'ordre d'Heero ne fait que passer et le pilote04 n'en fit Rien. Alors Wufei et Trowa durent aller chercher le blondinet. Celui essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte des deux géants de gundanium mais très vite il dû se résigner, et tandis que ses amis l'entraînaient hors du champ de bataille le pilote de wing et celui de deathscythe couvraient leur retraite.  
  
**** Une fois arrivé à la planque Heero s'avança vers Quatre le regard, habituellement inexpressif, flambant d'une colère contenue. -Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris !?! Ca va pas de désobéir comme ça aux ordres ! -Le premier ordre était de détruire les armures d'OZ, je n'ai fait que le suivre ! -Oui et pour ça tu nous as tous mis en danger ! Alors que tu voyais bien qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et qu'on aurait pas réussi à toutes les détruire sans pour ça subir d'énormes dommages et peut-être même y rester ! -C'est ça, dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas qu'on discute tes ordres ! En moins d'une seconde Heero avait bondit sur Quatre et maintenant ils se battaient par terre. -Heechan, Quachan, arrêtez ! Vous êtes fous ! Supplia l'Américain. Comme ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas Trowa et Wufei durent les séparer. -A quoi tu joues, là ? Lança le japonais. -Ca te regarde ?! Puis d'un geste brusque Quatre se libera de la poigne de Wufei qu'il l'avait retenu et sorti en claquant la porte.   
  
****  
  
-Et b'enh, il t'a pas raté le ptit ! Taquina Duo en appliquant une poche de glace sur la joue violacée du soldat parfait. On croirait pas en le voyant qu'il a autant de force. Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il lui a pris.Blabla blabla blablabla blablabla bla bla blabla. Heero n'écoutait plus son ami il se demanda pourquoi Quatre avait ce drôle de comportement et aussi pourquoi il avait perdu le contrôle. Il ne devait jamais plus perdre le contrôle il devait rester le soldat parfait. -Heero ! Heero tu m'écoutes ?! -Hn quoi ? -Bon rien, laisse tomber. Tu viens, on va voir ce que Trowa a préparé pour le dîner. Une bonne odeur de gratin guida nos deux amis jusqu'à la cuisine où il retrouvèrent le Français et le Chinois assis à table. -Tiens, Quatre n'est pas rentré ? S'exclama le natté. -Non, mais je vais mettre son assiette au micro-onde. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Dit Trowa. Duo soupira intérieurement, le dîner promettait d'être passionnant ! Y avait même pas Quatre pour l'écouter, même si ces derniers temps il ne prêtait plus une grande attention à ce que le châtain lui racontait. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Quatre était différent, il était devenu agressif et ne souriait presque plus même lorsque Duo déconnait en ennuyant Wufei. Les prévisions de Duo furent exactes le dîner fut d'un ennui mortel et ensuite chacun parti se coucher en se disant que Quatre serait sûrement de retour demain.  
  
****  
  
Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers Duo espérait voir son meilleur ami assit dans la cuisine mais ses espoirs partirent en fumée quand il vu Wufei attablé un livre dans les mains. -Ho ! C'est toi Fei-fei. -C'est Wufei!!!!!! Tu semble déçu? -Un peu oui, je pensais que quatounet serait là.C'est bizarre. -Oui, ça ne lui ressemble pas de découcher ainsi. -Découcher ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? -Parce que Barton me l'a dit ce matin avant de partir voir s'il trouvait quelque chose en ville. -Hum.Tu ne trouves pas que Quatre agit bizarrement depuis un bon moment et quand on se bat, on dirait qu'il s'acharne comme pour passer sa colère ! Ca ne lui ressemble vraiment pas ! -Et il ne t'a rien dit ? -Non, rien de rien ! Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et Trowa apparut. -Salut Trochan ! Tu as des nouvelles de Quatre ? -Aucune. J'ai fait le tour des hôpitaux et apparemment il n'y est pas. Personne ne sait où il est. Heero descendit à son tour mais n'eut pas de meilleures nouvelles à annoncer. -J'ai fouillé les bandes de données d'OZ et il ne parle pas de la capture d'un pilote de gundam. La nouvelle rassura quelque peu tout le monde. Même si Heero s'était battu avec le pilote de sandrock, il était toujours son ami il s'inquiétait autant que ses partenaires.  
  
****  
  
Trois jours.Trois jours que Quatre était partit et toujours pas de nouvelle de lui ! L'inquiétude et la tension étaient à leur comble chez chacun de nos G-boys, mais elle se manifestait différemment :Duo était nerveux, il ne restait pas plus de deux minutes dans la même pièce et toutes les dix secondes il demandait à Heero s'il avait du nouveau ;Heero cherchait sur son pc portable toutes les informations possibles ; Trowa et Wufei, eux, visitaient sans cesse les hôpitaux, mais rien. Le soir même, la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune pilote blond entra. Tous furent heureux de le revoir, mais quand Duo de joie et soulagement sauta au coup de son meilleur ami, comme à son habitude, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Devant ce manque de réaction, l'Américain s'écarta de son ami, un peu perplexe et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais le blondinet se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaule avant de se diriger vers les escaliers sans un mot de plus. Arrivé au pied des escaliers une main de fer lui saisit le bras l'empêchant d'avancer et le forçant à se retourner ; il se trouva alors face à deux yeux cobalts qui auraient pu le terrasser sur place. -Tu pourrais au moins nous dire où tu étais ! -En mission. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?! -Oui, on s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi tu sais. Intervient Duo. -A quoi tu joues là Winner, avec tes grands airs, reprit Heero, tu n'es qu'un gosse de riche, un fils à son papa qui a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.je me suis trompé ! -Comment peux-tu me juger alors que tu ne sais rien de moi ! Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est de se sentir lâche et de culpabiliser nuit et jour !Non bien sûr ! Toi tu es parfait. ! Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Quatre ; Duo voulu s'approcher de celui-ci et le consoler mais le jeune homme le repoussa et sortit en courant. Tous étaient estomaqués et attristés. Qu'est ce qui avait pu atteindre leur ami comme ça ! Heero, lui regrettait déjà ses paroles, il avait été injuste. -Il faut qu'on le retrouve ; dans son état ce n'est pas prudent de le laisser seul.Expliqua Trowa -Oui, en se séparant on couvrira plus de terrain, intervient Heero. Duo tu restes ici si jamais Quatre revient. Allons y ! Si tôt dit si tôt fait et chacun partit dans une direction différente. Wufei, lui cherchait dans les environs du parc. Il se demandait pourquoi Quatre agissait si bizarrement.Lui d'habitude si calme et serein ; lui qui calmait toujours les disputes. Pourtant.il avait faillit s'entretuer avec Heero. Ca n'était pas son genre ! Pourquoi ! Mais que s'était-il passé. ? A présent Wufei se trouvait dans le parc. Tout à coup le jeune homme entendit de petits bruits, il tendit l'oreille et suivit le bruit. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas il s'aperçu que le bruit qu'il entendait était en fait des sanglots ! Il arriva devant un grand chêne où au pied se trouvait le petit blond assis contre le tronc les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine en train de pleurer. Wufei s'approcha doucement de l'Arabe et le prit dans ses bras ; Quatre se laissa aller contre le torse protecteur de son ami. -Aller, calme-toi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas. ? -Je.je ne suis qu'un...lâche ! -Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai ! -Si.je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver. Mon père est mort.sans.que je ne fasse le moindre geste pour lui porter secours. C'est ma faute.j'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. ! -Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider et tu serais peut- être mort aussi ! Tu crois que c'est ce que ton père aurait souhaité !? Quatre resta muet fixant Wufei dans les yeux, puis comme gêné de l'insistance du regard de son ami, il détourna ses yeux tandis que l'Asiatique poursuivait : -Non, tu dois vivre pour lui, pour toi, mais tu ne dois pas te réfugier dans la haine et la rage ; tu dois te battre pour que sa mort ne soit pas inutile, te battre pour libérer les colonies et ainsi honorer sa mémoire. -Ce que tu dis est d'une grande sagesse, on dirait que toi aussi tu es passé par-là. -Oui, j'ai subi ça, moi aussi.et je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je serai toujours présent si jamais tu as besoin de moi parce que. je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Quatre releva la tête et vu que Wufei le fixait toujours aussi intensément. même plus encore ! Doucement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent en un chaste baiser. Un peu gênés, ils baissèrent tout deux la tête. -Déso. Bredouilla Wufei Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Quatre, celui- ci pressa ses lèvres contre celles du Chinois, et, ensemble ils approfondirent leur baiser. Au bout de longues minutes l'un l'autre enlacés, Quatre brisa le silence : -Je t'aime.Wufei. -Moi aussi.je t'aime Quatre. Wufei se leva entraînant son amour avec lui. -Viens, il faut qu'on rentre, les autres vont être heureux de ton retour. -Mais, j'ai été abominable avec eux et. -Chut, le coupa Wufei en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, ils t'ont déjà pardonné. On pardonne tout à un ange .! Et sur ce Wufei embrassa une nouvelle fois le blond et puis ils se mirent en route pour rentrer à la maison.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN !  
  
Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'était pas trop n?ud- n?ud !^^ 


End file.
